


not quite right

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Pidge and Matt's childhood friends Keith and Shiro go disappearing two years before Pidge turns 18. She doesn't think much of it to begin with, an eery sense of knowing it was supposed to happen. Once she's turned 18, she moves out and their father sends her money, her allowance, near daily at her new address even after she has a job. She meets someone who looks, and sounds, eerily like Shiro and her coworker seems to be way too similar to Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing  
> shIDGE IS INVADING MY LIFE AND I BLAME MY FRIEND 100% FOR THIS AND FRICK IVE EVEN MADE A VAMPS AND WEREWOLVES AND FRICKIG PSYCHICS OR WHATEVER FORTUNE TELLER PEOPLE ARE CALLED AAAAAAAAA
> 
> in other words, i hope you enjoy my nonsense

Pidge wasn’t your average, everyday 18 year old. She had her hair grown out and often had it up in a ponytail at the back of her head. Here she was, doing her best to live in a small town alongside her childhood friend, Keith. She’d met him through her brother’s friend, Shiro, when he brought him over as well. It was an instant kick off of mutual nerding out. 

 

Matt and Shiro seemed to be surprised, but they were happy for the friendship. They grew up, staying in contact as long as they could until Keith suddenly stopped responding. Pidge had just turned 16 when that happened. Now, she was already in her new home, graduated and working almost daily despite the daily allowance she still got from her father. He had a really well paying job at NASA, so she knew better than to turn his money away.

 

The house she lived in was quiet, the neighbors almsot nonexistent sometimes. She’d met one person who had done his best to give her a warm greeting. His name was Takashi Shirogane, but when Pidge asked if he was the Shiro she knew her brother was friends with, who had suspiciously disappeared at the same time as Keith stopped contacting her, he denied it and even went so far as to have her call him Takashi. 

 

He was the only one in the little community to have approached her, but it was at the store where she worked the night shift. It was a small gas station and she worked there almost every night, with one other worker. He looked suspiciously like Keith but she didn’t press him, at first.

 

Now, she had been working there for a month and her coworker, who’s name was, in fact, Keith, had been gone for only one night. It was surprisingly the night of the full moon. Pidge had been told to just do her best without her coworker and that there was a gun and knife available if she needed it. Her surprise was more in the fact that Keith had not shown up than the gun and knife being her source of protection. From what, she wasn’t exactly sure.

 

“Hey, Keith.” Pidge spoke up one night as they sat in the empty gas station. He looked over at her, his signal to continue as she had learned. “Did you, perhaps, have a childhood friend named Katie?” His eyes widened before narrowing slightly as he nodded. She knew what he was going to ask. “Just wanted to know if you were the same Keith that I lost touch with.”

 

“What? Wait, you’re…?” Pidge gave a grin before nodding. “You’re really Katie? From way back when I got to go with Shiro to his friend Matt’s house?”

 

“The one and only! Haven’t had any contact from you in two years, man. What happened?” Keith’s smile that had grown on his face at the newfound knowledge was skewed by the question.

 

“Oh, y’know… I’m really not supposed to say…” Pidge raised a brow. “Come on, I really shouldn’t say…”

 

“Keith, you told me about your massive crush on Shiro when you were like 12. I’m pretty sure whatever this is won’t be nearly as big.”

 

“Trust me, it’d be… major news with what we always talked about.” Pidge’s eyes widened and she leaned towards him.

 

“You can’t just say that and not tell me. I will start gusssing and you will hate it, Keith.” He groaned and leaned back to check the clock. 

 

“Sorry, Pidge. I can’t tell you unless Shiro says I can.” Pidge raised a brow at that, clearly confused by it. “He’s still pretty much in charge of me.”

 

“Really?” He nodded. “How come I haven’t seen him?” Keith tilted his head.

 

“Shiro told me he was adamant about greeting the new person before, which meant you, and he told me how he decided to have you call him Takashi rather than Shiro. Even told me to… call him… Takashi around you… Oh, he was keeping his presence a secret. Well, that’s screwed.” Pidge can’t help but laugh, leaning back in their chair as they did.

 

“I can’t believe he tried to make you keep it a secret! He should’ve remembered I always wound up with his secrets from you. You always wound up with Matt’s secrets but his weren’t as interesting as Shiro’s.” Pidge hummed a moment before sitting back up right. “Well, if you can’t tell me without his permission, I’ll get it out of him.”

 

“Uh, here’s a tip: don’t piss him off. He’s had a bit of trouble with his temper ever since…” Keith just trailed off, not elaborating. The ring of the bell signaled there was someone in the gas station and Pidge immediately piped up with their usual greeting. The conversation was done with for the night.

 

\---

 

Pidge and Keith finally started back up their old talking, Keith even coming over sometimes after a shift. One night, he decided to stay over at Pidge’s and she watched as he texted Shiro. The flurry of texts he got back was surprising, to say the least. Pidge watched as it went from an immediate no to an attempt an explanation.

 

“Wow, he seems upset.” Pidge muttered, leaning against Keith’s shoulder to watch the flurry. Keith let out a sigh, clearly resigned to his fate. “Let me walk you home, at least.”

 

“Mm… I should really ask Shiro about that, but I have a feeling he’ll say no…” Keith muttered quietly, almost like a puppy might. Pidge patted his back before moving off of him.

 

“Well, I’m going to follow you anyway. I wanna see Shiro. Matt wouldn’t believe me if I ever said I’d found him, so I’ll wait until Shiro wants to see him again.” Keith gave her a weak smile before getting up and texting Shiro he was headed home. They walked out her door and casually talked as they did. 

 

It was a bit of a trek since Keith and Shiro lived on one of the less maintained streets, so Pidge had to be careful with her footing. Their house, when she was told it was in fact that one, surprised her. They’d never struck her as the type to live in a place that looked so dark. Maybe Keith did, but not Shiro.

 

Keith’s phone beeped as they got close to the door. Keith looked at it before hissing out a curse word. Pidge looked at him as he shot back a text which was immediately responded to. “Sorry, Shiro, you know how stubborn Kate always was.” Pidge looked over on his phone just enough to see Shiro’s most recent message.

 

Shiro 07:54

siiiiiiggggghhhh

 

Pidge snorted at the message before letting Keith convince Shiro to just open the door. She would’ve made a mention of knocking, but they both clearly knew the other was there.

 

After a few more text messages, Pidge nearly jumped out of her skin as the front door opened. A very tired and clearly nocturnal Shiro showed up behind it. Pidge felt the hammer in her chest that she’d thought long lost start to thump. Shiro stepped back before tiredly letting Pidge and Keith in. If his eyes had widened at the thumping in her chest, she was none the wiser.

 

“Thanks, Takashi.” Pidge said as she walked in, noticing the way Shiro stiffened up slightly. “I hope you know, it was kind of obvious it was you. There was no way after I’d been greeted by such a familiar face and then work with Keith of all people and somehow not notice.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair, still like she remembered. “Why couldn’t you just say it was you to begin with?”

 

“You haven’t told Matt, have you?” Shiro asked as he turned around, and Pidge made a face in response.

 

“Why would I tell him when I can finally keep you all to myself, and Keith?” Shiro clearly looked away and it looked like he was blushing. Keith snickered beside her, so she had a feeling that guess was right. “So the answer is no, I haven’t told him. That would’ve completely fucked your trust as far as I’m aware. Sure, I did want to but there’s no way he would’ve believed me and then I would’ve had a brotherly invasion. That just wouldn’t be cool.” Shiro looked back finally, still way too fucking tall to Pidge. The fact he was just a head taller was enough to make her want to sit on his shoulders to be the tallest.

 

“Thank you, for not telling him. He could be kind of nosy when it was worst.” Shiro let out a weak laugh. “How have you been, Katie?” Pidge gave a grin before responding.

 

“I graduated hell school, got my house over here, work the night shift almost every night with Keith, and still have to let dad give me my daily allowance which I receive by mail, every single day. Sometimes, I think he has someone drive out with it and deliver it personally, but Sunday’s allowance is always with Saturday’s. I’d say I’m surprised he still gives me all this money but I just shove it away as savings and live off what I make.” Shiro hummed, which was unfairly attractive to Pidge, as he motioned for them to follow him to the couch. She plopped down on the loveseat with Keith as Shiro sat in a recliner off to the side. She wound up wiggling her way over to his side, and leaned on the armrest without much thought.

 

“So you’re 18 now?” Pidge nodded. “How much has Keith accidentally told you?” Keith groaned at the wording before trying to have the couch swallow him.

 

“Well, he said there was… an accident and ever since you haven’t been able to control your temper as well as you used to be able to, but that can also just come with age. He also said he couldn’t tell me why you both disappeared because it was super key he didn’t but he accidentally gave me a hint that has something to do with the stuff me and him used to talk about all the time.” Pidge hummed a moment. “Do you mind if I take a guess what happened to you, Shiro? Obviously, I won’t be able to pinpoint any facts, but a guess with a yes or no is at least nice.”

 

Shiro sighed before leaning on his own armrest. “Take a guess, Ms. Too Smart For Her Own Good.” Pidge snickered before looking over Shiro like he was someone entirely new. She leaned back slightly, taking her own pulse as if it would tell her another clue that she didn’t really need. Shiro’s eyes flicked almost hungrily at Pidge’s neck due to the movement before pointedly looking to the coffee table.

 

“Vampire. You got turned around the same time as Keith stopped contacting me. He’d forgotten because he was so busy trying to find you because you had been abducted before getting turned. My guess is it wasn’t a natural turning, though I suppose it wouldn’t ever be. That’s why you were so hesitant to have me in here because I’m as human as they come. However, Keith’s story is a bit less clear. My only guess is he got turned into a werewolf while out searching for you, and ever since you’ve helped him on full moons and he works since he’ll continue to age.” Pidge blinked a few times before looking back at Keith, having felt him shift around. “What?”

 

She wasn’t looking as Shiro facepalmed. “You said you wouldn’t be able to pinpoint any facts, but you kind of just did?” Keith said with disbelief as she gave a grin.

 

“I didn’t. From what I knew of Shiro, he wasn’t the type to just be turned. He had a bad little thing where some weird thing always happened to him that seemed straight out of fairytales. You, on the other hand, always went after him. It didn’t matter what was happening, you were there and everything else was forgotten. My guess is you guys had originally lost your phones so now Keith here pays for them, usually. Or you had built your own ones to operate strictly in town, but neither of you were very tech savvy.”

 

“Katie, stop, for a minute, please.” Shiro gave a sigh, standing up from his chair. “I’d meant it when I said you were too smart for your own good. Your paths of logic usually end up at the truth somehow, even with minimal knowledge. It reminds me just how…” His cheeks lit up red for a moment, something Pidge was curious about with her newfound information of him being a vampire. “Anyway, now you understand why I’m so hesitant to have Keith stay at your house because he is a werewolf, and why I’m so hesitant to have you so close to me in a closed space…” 

 

There it was. That old feeling of losing something in her chest, all over again. It hurt, so she looked to the ground. “I understand. You don’t trust yourself enough to not bite me, so I’ll leave.” Keith was up as soon as she was, patting her shoulder light, glaring at Shiro as he did. “If you want to see me, you can always catch me at the store.”

 

Shiro watched as Keith walked Pidge out, but quickly heard him ask if she was okay. He could’ve sworn he’d heard a very quiet denial and then he heard her running. He walked over to the door, still open at the moment. Keith was just standing there, watching after her. He quickly turned around to face Shiro, face full of anger.

 

“You made her cry, Shiro!” His voice was loud, enough to make even Shiro flinch. He could see the edges of him transforming from his rage.

 

“If you’re going to change from anger, at least get inside.” Keith huffed as he walked in, letting Shiro close the door. “You’re welcome to get angry at me, just don’t ruin the house while you’re at it.” Keith, again, whipped around to look at Shiro with pure rage.

 

“You treat me like a child still! You treated her like she couldn’t do anything! If she was actually  _ scared _ of you, you would’ve known! She wouldn’t have willingly come over if she didn’t actually miss you! I may have liked you when I was 12 but she’d formed a crush on you back when she was 9 and we shared that with each other because we’ve always trusted each other! She never once told me it’d died like I had told her mine had within the week! She even made quiet comments about how she missed us both, and I could tell she wanted to see you whenever I realized it was her I had been sitting next to for a month!” His mouth had turned into a short muzzle ears puffed up, but not entirely furry. His eyes were pure yellow, a vicious snarl on his face as tears rode down his barely covered skin. Shiro could see his claws and he wanted nothing more than to soothe him.

 

“Keith, you’re going to need some water and sleep soon.” Keith full on growled as he approached Shiro, grabbing his shoulders roughly.

 

“Are you even listening?” Keith’s voice was broken, the snarling muzzle slowly shifting back to his human face. His eyes were puffy and still yellow. “I never could tell if you were. Especially not after you’d come back to me. If you ever truly did.” Keith’s body had mellowed back out to his human one, and even his grip had weakened. Now, his hands just settled on Shiro’s shoulders as he looked up at him with red, puffy, human eyes. 

 

“Yes, Keith, I am listening.” His own voice cracked as he said it, running a finger across Keith’s cheek. “And I did come back. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else and I’m glad you found me when you did. I’ll apologize to Pidge after you’ve gotten some sleep, okay?” Keith nodded, placated as Shiro got him a cup of water. He drank it before Shiro directed him to the guest room on the first floor.

 

“You have to apologize, Shiro. You’re dear to her.”

 

“I will, don’t worry so much.”

 

\---

 

He still hasn’t apologized.

 

Yes, he has had the chance to, but he’s been pretty much scared to approach her even after Keith insisted again and again. Now he was sitting in the living room, moping. He hasn’t even gone out to suck the blood of some animals. Keith has watched him just sit there every time he came in and every time he left.

 

Finally, he was tired of it. “Shiro, I’m going to either go get Pidge and drag her here so you can finally apologize, or I’m going to drag your mopey ass to her. Even worse, I can tell her how mopey you’ve been ever since that day. You know, she thinks you don’t want to see her, right?” Shiro glances up at Keith, eyes watery. “Don’t look at me like that. You should go see her, and it’s still dark enough, Shiro.”

 

“I’m scared, Keith.” He cocked an eyebrow. “What if I lose control and end up biting her?” Keith’s brow scrunched together as he sighed. “I can’t risk that.”

 

“I’ll go with you in case you need a quick restraint.” Shiro gave him a weak smile. “Come on, let’s go.” 

 

Shiro gave a weak nod and let him drag him along, partially supporting him for the walk to Pidge’s in the dark of the dawn. They had his umbrella in case they took too long and he was still dressed enough to cover his skin. Keith dragged him along all the way to Pidge’s yard, and Shiro took a deep breath to steady himself. He looked up and then back to Keith, still unsure.

 

“Get your ass up there before I have to kick you.” Shiro let out a sigh and did as he was told, Keith following him closely. He knocked as well as he could, Pidge’s small house looking like something they’d drawn up once when she’d told him where she was going to live when they were still just kids. When they were both human. Shiro heard the door unlock and stepped away, Keith quickly stopping him from going further.

 

“Hello?” Pidge barely stuck her head out and immediately Shiro felt his chest almost collapse from the pain. “Oh…” She looked up at him, her eyes sparing a glimmer  before she caught sight of Keith. “I told you, Keith, it won’t matter if you forced him here.” She shut the door.

 

“Katie!” His voice was strained, Keith looking a bit surprised when he heard Shiro’s voice. “He… didn't force me…” Shiro’s voice weakened as he leaned against the door, clearly still not strong enough for such a loud outburst. “I just… wanted to apologize.”

 

He moved as he heard the doorknob twist, stepping back again when she opened it. “Apologize for what?” She had opened the door all the way, standing upright as she looked at him with her eyes, the bags under them clear as day. Her hair was up in a messy bun, hair seemingly everywhere. Her brown eyes looked to have a shimmer to them despite the clear tear streaks down her cheeks and the way she was clearly tired.

 

“For… well, the main thing is that I’m sorry for pushing you away… I just didn’t want to…” His eyes honed in on Pidge’s neck for a moment, his words going silent.

 

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice precedes his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You can’t continue with how little you’ve eaten recently.” Pidge looked between them, realizing why Keith had come with him. 

 

“You haven’t been eating.” Pidge sighed, going back into her house a moment. Her tank top was low cut in the back, showing off her upper back. Her loose pajama pants covered up her legs and swished against her carpet floor as she walked back to a room. She turned back before shouting at them. “Come on, you idiots. Shut the door as you come in.” Keith pushed Shiro as he followed in, shutting the door as asked.

 

Shiro felt his nose twitch, Pidge’s scent was  _ everywhere _ and he knew Keith could smell it. She had clearly made herself well at home.

 

“Come on, you idiots!” Keith dragged Shiro back to where she was and quickly made sure to have a hold of his wrists. It was her bathroom, and she’d stripped her tank top. Her pale skin was on display for the both of them, but Keith knew who it was directed at. “Takashi, you’re either going to drink my blood willingly, or I will force you to. You have to know where you can reach the blood without making me bleed out.”

 

Shiro’s mouth went dry and he felt his canines grow and sharpen, prepared for the bite. He gave a weak nod before he gently tugged on Keith’s grip on his wrists. Keith narrowed his eyes, but let go. He gave a quiet growl as Shiro moved towards Pidge’s neck. They shared a quiet glance before he went for a different place. He carefully picked up her hand and pricked her thumb with his canine. She flinched slightly, letting him suck on her thumb.

 

Keith watched as he desperately lapped at her finger and he could almost hear the whine as the cut must've stopped giving him blood. Shiro reluctantly let Pidge take her thumb back, a slight whine leaving him. “No more, Takashi.”

 

He looked up at her with the slightest puppy dog eyes she’d ever seen. “Shiro, she hasn’t been properly taking care of herself either! You can’t just drink her blood to feel better, you dumbass.” Keith hit him gently on the back, and he forced his canines to shorten again.

 

“I need to go home…” He muttered, pulling himself away from Pidge and Keith. “Again, I’m sorry for, well, now I’m sorry for sucking your blood…” Pidge quickly followed him and grabbed his shirt to yank him down, his body loosening enough for her to do that. “Uh…” He couldn’t help how his eyes flicked down to her exposed chest, before blushing brightly and looking away.

 

“Don’t be sorry when I offered it, you idiot.” She growled, and, for a moment, he thought she was quite a bit like Keith. She let go of his shirt and turned back into her bathroom as Keith joined him in the hall. “You’re welcome to stay here since the sun is already out. You have to get some wicked sunburns.”

 

Shiro grumbled and Keith hit him. “Thank you, Katie…”

 

“You know, I go by Pidge, now. It’s even what my name tag said that first time you saw me at the gas station, which is how you gave yourself away when you first saw me there. You always call me Kate or Katie.” Shiro tensed and looked at Keith. He merely shrugged. “You guys can be so stupid sometimes.”

 

“I can accept that since this idiot moped around the house for a solid few days. It’s a miracle I could even drag him out since he hadn’t eaten anything either for those few days.” Pidge gave a glance.

 

“You had to force me to eat while I was at work. It’s not that big of a deal.” Pidge shrugged, turning back into the bathroom as she looked for a different shirt. She knew she had a much more comfortable one  _ somewhere _ in there. She grumbled as she looked around for it and Keith responded.

 

“It is a big deal because if he doesn’t eat, he will eat one of the other people in town. Imagine what it’d be like to explain a ripped up body with most of its blood drained.” Pidge snickered. “It’s not funny when Shiro has to disappear while that happens! Pidge, I have to restrain him when it comes to sucking any kind of human blood. Not that he’s supposed to.” Keith gave Shiro a hard glare to which Shiro looked away.

 

“Sorry to have him drink my blood, but I’m not about to let him starve.”

 

“But you’ll let yourself starve and probably die of blood loss. Unless you were to be turned, and I’m sure Shiro would turn you if he took too much of your blood.” Pidge shrugged lightly as she finally found her shirt. “I’m going to die from making sure my two closest friends stay alive.” 

 

“What about you, Keith?” He pursed his lips. Pidge turned around, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You always get on our case and I have to force you to eat while we’re at the gas station.”

 

“That’s because a lot of that stuff smells funny! I only like the food made at the cafe by that guy, Hunk! He delivers leftovers to our house sometimes. You should go there sometime.” Pidge hummed a moment.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t go out today. When is it usually open?” Keith hummed for a moment, thinking. “Actually, I don’t remember if I know where it’s at, either.” Keith looked at Pidge, eyes wide.

 

“You don’t know where Hunk’s cafe is? It’s so good it’s actually on the map!” Pidge’s eyes widened for a moment, before a grin spread wide over her face.

 

“We have to go!” Pidge urged, giving Shiro a look before a frown spread over her lips. “Oh, but I don’t want to just leave you…”

 

“I can go out. I just have to keep my umbrella close to block the sun.”

 

“I can just take us in my car, don’t worry. Is there anything you can eat there?” Shiro gave a strained smile.

 

“I can eat his rare steak, and he knows who I am, and what I am…” Shiro muttered, running a hand through his hair. “He seems to be completely unfazed by it, though. Not to mention he somehow always knows what Keith would like. Though he only has enough to have one other person help him, and that’s Lance. You’d be surprised by how he seems to never tire out even when it does get a bit busy. Somehow, he’s always on top of it.” 

 

Pidge gave a quick hum, heading out of the bathroom, finally, and then off to another door. “Give me a bit, I’ll change into something a bit more suiting of the situation.” Keith gave her a quick response, hardly a word, as he turned to Shiro.

 

“So, what do you think Lance is?” Keith asked casually, getting a groan from Shiro.

 

“I’ll tell you he isn’t a vampire. He might be a werewolf like you.” Keith groaned. “If you took better care of yourself, you could be on top of things like that.”

 

“Not another lecture, nope, not happening.” Keith threw his hands up and went to sit down on Pidge’s couch. “I’m not listening to another lecture about something you have no input in.”

 

“Oh, come on, when I take care of myself properly I actually can take down trees with a punch! You remember that.” Keith snorted. “Keith, I know I’m a bit… controlling at times, but I’m trying! You know I see you as my little brother, and it’ll be so weird to see you… grow up…” Shiro cut himself off, smacking his cheeks hastily. “The point is that I’m trying to convince you to take care of yourself because you’re alive.”

 

“You’re not completely alive, and suddenly you don’t have to take care of yourself?” Shiro’s expression was strained as he finally sat on the couch next to Keith.

 

“I’m too strong if I properly take care of myself. You know that.” Keith let out a sigh before looking off to the door.

 

“You know she won’t be happy to just… leave you.” Shiro’s jolted roughly next to Keith. “You know I can tell when you’re going to do… stuff that shouldn't be done.” Keith looked back at him, his purple hues had hints of yellow standing out. “Shiro, don’t leave her. Don’t disappear like you did that first time. Let her show you the joy of not being alone. I know I can’t because to be alone is… kinda my thing? The whole ‘lone wolf’ shtick.” He used air quotes for a short moment before Shiro gave a weak chuckle.

 

“You know I’m not accustomed to the whole…” Shiro waved his hands at himself for a moment. “Vampire thing. The idea of you… without me too… I can’t even fathom the idea. You know, I’ve never been that big on the whole vampire thing in literature. It always sounded so lonely and desperate. You had the insanely powerful ones who were considered monsters. Then there were the romanticized ones… Bleh.” He stuck his tongue out. “I’m not happy that I can’t go out during the day much, but at least I’m still ‘missing’ so I shouldn’t be able to be found anyway.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not going crazy in the house all the time?” Keith asked, genuinely concerned. 

 

“I was already crazy, Keith.” He gave him a weak chuckle. “Katie just made it worse.” Keith snorted before laughing outright.

 

“I thought-!” Keith struggled the two words out as he laughed far harder than he had in awhile. He couldn’t even manage to form the rest of the words as he doubled over in tears. 

 

“You thought I was going to say something serious?” Keith nodded as he tried to force his laughter to stop. “Good! Nothing some good, hard laughter can hurt. Just breathe before Pidge is back out here.” Keith stopped laughing and looked at Shiro.

 

“You finally called her Pidge!” Keith stared with his mouth hung open, the shock somehow stopping his laughter.

 

“What?” Pidge opened her door with only a crop top barely supporting her breasts and a pair of cute shorts. Her stomach had a little bit of fat on it, and her chest threatened to spill from the fabric that she called a crop top. Across the black fabric lay the phrase, “I BELIEVE” with stars around it. It seemed to be homemade. The shorts were decorated with stars of a similar homemade quality and a small, green, alien head in the corner.

 

“Pidge! Oh my goodness, you’re wearing next to nothing!” Shiro was up, quickly shoving her back into her room. She must’ve been too stunned to respond as she compliantly went back.

 

“She was just shirtless in front of you not ten minutes ago, and that is what triggers the brotherly instinct?” Keith asked, eyes wide as he gestures to the way he had shut the door. His body was leaned against it, clearly protective, or embarrassed, with his stance.

 

“I-!” Shiro strained before walking back over to Keith. “It was so suggestive!” Keith raised a brow and waved his hand. “I’ve never seen her with such revealing clothes on!”

 

“You just saw her with no shirt or bra.”

 

“But she had her pajama pants on! It was easy to avoid looking at her tits that way!” Keith snorted. “I wasn’t ready, Keith! I need to work up to looking at her in such a suggestive way. I’m far too young to look at her like that now.” Keith raised a brow.

 

“No, you’re just far too innocent right now. Better way to put it, embarrassed. Are you embarrassed of her body?” Shiro’s cheeks flushed bright red as he hastily shook his head. “Then look at her.”

 

“I’m embarrassed of my own lack of self control when it comes to her.” Shiro hissed out. “I’m either keeping her at arm’s length, or I want her right here.” He gestured vaguely with the phrase, his arm extended and then brought close to his slowly beating heart. He’d never questioned his heartbeat, or much of anything else after Keith had rescued him. It’d been a year since Keith had saved him, and he had repressed the memories of when he was in the domain of strange people who bound him and tested strange things on him.

 

“Try to find a middle ground, or else you may lose her. I’ve known her a long time, and while we didn’t talk for those two years, she didn’t change much. I’ve known you a long time, and this,” he gestured vaguely to Shiro’s mouth, “hasn’t changed you that much. You’re exaggerating it.” Shiro whimpered as he squatted with his face in his hands. “You don’t even remember if you had lived on a strictly blood diet or if you haven’t actually aged, or anything! All you know is your thirst for blood has you scared and your nose is stronger. As well as the strength boost, but you’re still fairly human, other than the sun making you nauseous at times when it doesn’t give you a wicked sunburn.”

 

“What else am I supposed to believe, Keith? That I’m still going to age despite my body’s new healing ability?” Keith offered him a smile.

 

“You can say you’re not growing after you haven’t sprouted those gray hairs. Your body should be able to keep you from getting grays if your healing ability reaches everything, and not just what is usually injured, like muscle tissue, skin, and bones.”

 

“Oh, stop, Keith. I get it, I have no basis since it’s only been a year.” He frowned, and stood back up. “What if I can’t turn Pidge when it really counts?” His voice is quiet. His eyes are overcast as he looks at the floor.

 

“We came here for safety, Shiro. Pidge isn’t going to be in need of being turned.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

  
Pidge came out with her legs covered in black tights, the shorts and crop top still on. A hoodie covered her arms and her neck had a bulky collar on it, blocking access to it. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” Shiro grabbed his umbrella, using it as soon as he was out the door. Pidge started up her car as Keith and Shiro got in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bang i had chapters 1 anD 2 PREWRITTEN mainly cause i hadnt found the time to post yesterday

Pidge stepped out of her car proudly, noticing Keith and Shiro getting out as well. “So, do you like my driving?”

 

“Better than Keith’s.” Shiro muttered, looking towards the cafe as he did. It was pretty much empty, but that was good.

 

“Don’t you insult my driving. I had driven us on that trip,  _ once _ . You have no place to complain about it.” Keith spat out before heading over to the cafe door. A sunshade blocked out the sun from where he was, Shiro joining him with his umbrella. Pidge locked the car, an instinct from living in a bigger town, and joined them before they all walked inside.

 

“Welcome to Hunk’s Delicacies!” An unfamiliar voice rang in Pidge’s ears, bouncing around the front area before the source came out. “Oh, Shiro! Keith! We haven’t seen you guys in a while! Hunk!” And Lance was gone before Keith or Shiro could say anything. Pidge took a moment to consider if he had even noticed her.

 

The moment was gone as soon as Lance was dragging out a much larger, burlier man than she would’ve expected in the kitchen. He was thick in more ways than one, and she had to wonder if he’d ever killed a guy.

 

“Lance! I told you not to just drag me out of the…” Hunk, or at least that’s who Pidge thought he was, trailed off as he saw her. “You must be new here!” He immediately brightened up with, and she stood proudly next to Shiro who still had his sun umbrella behind his head. “My name is Hunk, the owner and chef of this lovely cafe, and this is Lance, my only worker and close friend.” Hunk moved past Shiro and Keith, bending down slightly to offer his hand to Pidge. “What’s your name?”

 

“Call me Pidge!” She announced loudly as she took his hand, shaking it vigorously. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to a restaurant. I’ve lived around here for a little over a month. Imagine my surprise when I happened to find me and my brother’s childhood friends!” She had a smile that shined unlike any other as she tilted her head to Shiro and Keith. Hunk glanced up at them, a question clear in the glance.

 

“That had to have been very surprising.” Hunk replied, not nearly as loud as her. “Did they recommend you come here?”

 

“Keith did. Shiro had been starving himself like an idiot,” Hunk gave Shiro a glare, “and I happened to join him in his stupidity so I could go for some good food.” Hunk merely nodded before giving Lance a glance.

 

“Lance here can show you to Shiro and Keith’s preferred table, and we’ll have drinks for you shortly.” Pidge gave that blinding smile and Lance stepped forward as Hunk went back to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two bring in anybody. Heck, it’s rare enough to see you two in here.” Lance started, talking more to Keith and Shiro than to Pidge. She didn’t mind too much since it seemed like Shiro was loosening up as he talked with Lance. Keith let Shiro follow the closest behind Lance as they talked and walked to the booth in the far corner.

 

Pidge got in before Shiro, sandwiching herself between the wall and him. Lance seemed to not notice her at all for a long moment, still enjoying his conversation with Shiro and Keith.

 

“Oh, shoot, what do you want to drink, Pidge?” Keith and Shiro blinked, having seemingly also overlooked Pidge’s presence with the conversation. She looked up, and blinked a moment.

 

“Water would be fine.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Lance gave a dramatic bow before going back into the kitchen. Shiro looked at Keith, surprise on both their features.

 

“Lance has never forgotten someone was there…” Shiro muttered, his brows creasing together. Shiro and Keith spared a glance at Pidge, her fingers fiddling with her sleeves as she leaned on the table. Pidge kicked her feet underneath the table, ignoring the looks she was getting from the two of them.

 

Lance was back, definitely holding the water and their usual drinks. Lance quickly passed them out before giving Pidge a menu. “I figured you’d need one of these, Pidge. The other two just leave it up to Hunk usually.” She hummed before verbalizing her gratitude. “Just doing my job, little pidgeon.” She gave him a glare. “I didn’t mean to call you that!” Lance smacked a hand over his mouth before heading back into the kitchen.

 

“He’s awfully foolish today.” Keith commented casually, leaning over the table to look at Pidge. The menu was small but still seemed to have a wide variety of things. “I don’t think we’ve seen him so flustered before.”

 

“It’s whatever. I have a habit of blending into the background for a lot of people, nowadays. That’s why I’m so loud when someone new notices me. If I don’t portray my presence, it’ll never be noticed. Though, I’m not feeling like it much, right now.When Hunk approached me, I did.” She shrugged before telling Shiro what she wanted.

 

The two not quite humans of the table took in the information with irritation. Keith had been the main one to always notice Pidge, but when she moved to town, he couldn’t tell it was her. Now, he had an idea as to why.

 

Someone was following her, or wanted to, and either someone made her presence next to impossible to trace, or she’s part of a line of people who just naturally are. Perhaps old hunters of the supernatural creatures with such strong senses of perception. Now that he really thought about it, Pidge’s scent was only strong at her house. It was incredibly almost gone where they were.

 

Lance came back to get the menu from Pidge, but wound up getting it from Shiro since she kept herself tucked up in her corner. He also got her order from Shiro before going back to Hunk. Keith found himself stupidly curious about what made her scent so weak. Perhaps she had some sort of control over it.

 

She glanced over at Keith, a smile spreading over her lips. His nose was assaulted with her scent and it took him a moment to return the smile. They’d made eye contact, perhaps that was where the control lay. It bugged Keith until their food got there, effectively distracting him from his thoughts.

 

Lance had a bit of trouble remembering Pidge was there, but Pidge blamed it on him being used to it only being Keith and Shiro there. Every so often a customer would come in to pick up an order and Pidge would watch as he went to go get it.

 

“Mm, he doesn’t seem too bad for a one man show out here.” Shiro spared her a glance, noticing a glassy feature to her eyes. He quickly turned away from the slab of meat he was ripping apart and made a point of looking at Pidge completely, even turning slightly to try to face her with his body. Her eyes lifted from where Lance was, glassy features focused on Shiro before they melted into her usual warm gaze.

 

“What were you thinking just now?” Shiro couldn’t help how his mouth spilled the words. Pidge her gaze started to turn glassy again, looking away from Shiro to the meat on his plate.

 

“You should eat your steak, Takashi.” The way she said it gave an air of nonchalance, but Keith watched the glassy look turn to a foggy one. “You were starving, after all.” Her own bowl of soup was about half way empty, but she didn’t seem to have any intention on eating more of it.

 

“You do have a point.” Shiro shrugged before going back to ripping the steak apart to eat. Lance came over shortly after, a routine check on them. Pidge didn’t spare him a glance, deciding the soup was more interesting. He left them to eat again.

 

As Lance made his way into the kitchen, he made sure to check that no one else was in the lobby. With a clear room, he went into the kitchen. “It’s kind of strange she’d happen to pick the soup our psychic guests always pick.”

 

“It’s not all that strange. You know those guests from multiple planned visits. If you didn’t know they were coming, it would throw off your nose. They have a weak presence for a reason, otherwise they’d be taken advantage of. If she is one of them, she won’t finish it and will end up with a vision. All the psychics you’ve met so far already knew they were. If Pidge out there is, she probably doesn’t know. Otherwise she wouldn’t have felt the need to announce her present when I shook hands with her.”

 

“What if she’s another one of those hunters that always pass through here?” Hunk clicked his tongue at Lance before turning back to the food he was preparing.

 

“Even if she was, she is clearly not going to be hurting anyone soon. I doubt she even knows she’s from a bloodline with a weak scent. The closest she’d have to knowing is never having to use deodorant.” Lance groaned, leaning against a counter they never used.

 

“I wish she’d just know already; it’s frightening to not know.” Lance pouted.

 

“Oh, and if she is partially psychic, she’ll probably end up with a headache if she’s not ready for a vision.”

 

“Oh great, you might drive her away with this psychic stuff.”

 

“Hey, I just made the recipes. I didn’t intend for them to be so strong for us supernatural beings. You know you love my steak.”

 

“Shut up, Hunk. I’m going to go check on them again.”

 

Pidge had been staring into her soup for a while now, not sure why. Shiro had taken a moment to glance over before finishing his slab of meat. Surprisingly, it always made him feel better to have some meat in him. Keith had finished his own cooked steak, and focused on Pidge.

 

Just as Lance was coming close to the table, Pidge’s eyes widened as she stared at the soup. Images, connected with sudden thoughts, or explanations, of the scenes came through. An abduction of not only Shiro, but herself. Keith’s rage. Shiro’s connection. Her near death. Hunk’s help. Her eyes couldn’t shut as the vision continued. A warning at the end.

 

_ Leave now and you’ll be safe but the same can not be said of your friends.  _ Tears pooled in her eyes as a throbbing migraine suddenly blurred her vision. She leaned against Shiro, eyes slammed closed. Lance had felt the energy expended more than saw and quickly ran off to get the medicine one of the psychics had given them to hold onto for any other psychic’s awakening.

 

“Pidge,” her eyes opened weakly as she heard Lance’s footsteps coming back, “What’s wrong?” Shiro’s eyes were full of concern, clearly not understanding what the energy boost around them was before it disappeared.

 

“Hey, give her this. It’ll help with the migraine.” Lance was over there and Pidge grabbed at it blindly. “It’s kind of nasty though.” She downed the bottle, but it only dulled the migraine to a throbbing headache so she could see again.

 

“My fucking head.” She grumbled, holding it. “I can’t drive like this.” Shiro slowly inched his way out of the seat, gently holding onto Pidge.

 

“We can wait here for it to go away.” Shiro muttered, now crouching on the floor as he laid Pidge out in the seat. She groaned before flipping herself over, her hoodie covering her shorts.

 

“Takashi…” Her eyes were full of thunder when she looked at him, an overcast gaze threatening to break with tears she had already spilled. “If you don’t fucking kiss me, I’m going to strangle you.” He blinked at the words, giving Keith a glance as well as Lance’s retreating form.

 

“Uh, well, um…” She lifted her torso up with her arms, effectively glaring at him. “O-okay, but I haven’t kissed anyone before.”

 

“Good, I don’t want you to have experience.” She grumbled before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Keith felt something seem to break in his chest, as if it was the final part. He’d known that his crush on Shiro was only as strong as his friendship with Pidge, so he wanted her to have him. Besides, he’s felt a growing attraction to at least two other people.

 

Keith gave a smile, slightly heartbroken, as Pidge seemed to relax from the kiss, despite its clumsiness. She pulled away, and put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“We’re going to start coming here everyday, so help me, I will make sure you eat, you dumbass.” Keith snorted as she called him a dumbass, enjoying the way she used it. “I want to go home.”

 

“Keith can drive, if you really want to go home.” She nodded, pulling out her keys and tossing them at Keith’s legs. He caught them quickly and stood up.

 

“Now you can tell me I’m not a terrible driver like Shiro likes to think I am.” Pidge gave a huff of a laugh as she stood up with Shiro’s help. There wasn’t anyone there, and Shiro picked up his sun umbrella. He slid on his gloves and went back to supporting Pidge. Hunk came out as they started to hobble towards the door.

 

“I can help with her.” Hunk’s voice almost surprised Shiro, but Pidge not being surprised by it was really what startled him. “I’m sure she knows.”

 

“Yeah, you wanna tell me what was in that soup?” She pulled away from Shiro just enough for him to hand her over to Hunk. “My guess is you make food for supernaturals and fuck that means I’m probably one too since this happened. Do psychics count as supernaturals? I don’t know. Either way, I wouldn’t be too surprised if you were one too, mister burly as fuck.” He gave a soft chuckle, lifting her carefully up into his arms.

 

“So my soup was what made it obvious for you?” Pidge nodded as she carefully curled up in his arms.

 

“Only a werewolf would have the nose for something of such fine tuning. Regular human food has no comparison. I’ve always had little… feelings about what was going to happen, what was right to do, that kind of thing. That soup just showed everything for me.” Pidge chuckled. “I knew it was a good idea to come here.”

 

“Your psychic nature is what told you to come here.”

 

“No! It was my idea, Hunk. I wanted to come here because Keith and Shiro like your food.” Hunk hummed a moment before nodding.

 

“Yeah, the other psychics we serve would’ve told us about you if it was a foreseen event. You decided to bring about the events you now know of. Of course, you also have a chance of completely avoiding those, as all psychics do. Hopefully, it’s not too much for you to take in.”

 

“It’s not and I refuse to avoid it. Just, tell me, you will help us if we need it, won’t you?” Hunk gave her a smile.

 

“I’d rip apart the forest to find you three.”

 

“Make sure Keith knows. He may end up howling at some point and you’ll know what I mean.” Hunk nodded, flashing her his canines.

 

“I’ll make sure Keith knows. I’ll make sure Lance knows that we’re to help when it comes down to it.” Pidge gave him a weak smile as she drifted between being awake and asleep. “Let’s get you to the car.” Shiro and Keith had been waiting for them at the door; there were still no customers in the cafe so Lance just watched back by the counter. He could feel the way Keith carefully regarded the way he held her.

 

“Is she falling asleep?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll drive carefully then, so I don’t wake her up. We should really be sleeping instead of coming out here.”

 

“Your life here might’ve been easier if you hadn’t. She may have put into motion a plot you won’t want to live through, but I will help in whatever way I can. Just give me a call when it happens.” Keith regarded the information as normal as he nodded, letting Hunk go out first as he unlocked the car with her key fob. 

 

Shiro gives Lance one last glance before going out with them. He merely gave a shrug, clearly not sure of what Hunk was talking about. Shiro sighed as he walked out in the sun, feeling its warmth despite not having a single bit of its light hit his skin. His body felt stronger after eating that steak, and he almost felt wrong feeling stronger. It was like he wasn’t supposed to feel stronger.

 

“H’nk…” Pidge’s voice was barely audible as she toed the edge of falling asleep. “M’ney.” Somehow, she managed to pull out three 20 dollar bills and a couple 5 dollar bills. Before Hunk could say it was fine, she shoved it down his shirt. He chuckled.

 

“Thank you, Katie.” She blinked a moment, eyes bleary as she looked at him.

 

“It’s… Pidge…” She yawned before curling back up against his chest. “Lemme… sleep…” She mumbled, nuzzling against his chest.

 

“Curl up against Shiro, Pidge.” He murmured before gesturing for Shiro to get in the back. He fumbled his way in, and sat on the far side. Hunk gently set her down in the backseat with great difficulty. Shiro didn’t do anything as she quickly readjusted herself to curl up next to him, her head gently settled on his thigh. She murmured her thanks as she grabbed onto his shirt.

 

“Thank you, Hunk.”

 

“It’s no problem, Shiro. I’m here to help. Also, with the money Pidge gave me, I’m going to get a few steaks to have delivered to your house. You don’t mind, do you? I’m sure Pidge would be ecstatic to have you eating properly. Keith as well. I’ll have a meal sent to Pidge too, but it won’t be anymore of that soup. Can’t have her passing out again.”

 

“I guess I can’t be too upset that she spent her money on us. If only her brother knew she’d be the one taking care of me.” Shiro let out a sigh. “Again, thank you, Hunk. We’ll be sure to come visit when we can.” Hunk gave him an appreciative smile before carefully buckling part of Pidge in.

 

“Keep a hand on her. Don’t let her roll into the floorboards or anything.” Shiro waved him off with a good natured smile. Hunk walked around to the front gently tapping on the window. Keith rolled it down and gave him a confused look. “Hey, don’t forget me and Lance always look forward to your company. You don’t always have to bring someone. After all, you’re our favorite werewolf to talk to.” Keith gave an embarrassed smile.

 

“Thanks, Hunk. I’ll be sure to keep you updated. Hey, uh,” Keith lowered his voice before getting up close to Hunk’s ear, “I’d like to spend the night sometime with you two. Maybe I can when Shiro has better control over himself?” Hunk gave him a warm smile, and surprised him with a soft kiss to the cheek where it looked like he was just whispering back.

 

“Have a good day, Keith.” He murmured before leaving. Keith’s cheeks burned as he started the car finally.

 

\---

 

The drive home had been uneventful, other than Shiro’s compliment on Keith’s driving. He’d gone on autopilot and took them to their house, rather than Pidge’s. Pidge had been awake enough to say it was fine when they got there and sleepily stumbled inside before crashing on their couch.

 

While she slept, it was restless and filled with uncomfortable dreams and ones that felt too real. By the time she woke up, Shiro was restlessly standing above her. His features were stiff with concern as they looked all over her body. A blush quickly covered her face as she buried herself further in the couch. The sun was already down again, and she was embarrassed to have slept so long. At least, without getting up and going home.

 

When he’d noticed she was awake, his features immediately softened. “Sorry to have you sleep on the couch.” Her embarrassment wasn’t as easily understood, other than perhaps her clothes having done little to hide the majority of her body. Not that Shiro had noticed anymore, more relieved by the fact she was awake from her restless slumber. “Keith can make something for you to eat in the kitchen.”

 

“Okay.” She mumbled against a couch cushion before Shiro seemed to be satisfied and left her to get up. She stealthily watched as he went up a set of stairs. After he was sufficiently out of sight, she went into what she guessed was the kitchen. Lucky for her, she was right as she saw Keith in nothing more than a pair of boxers. “Good evening, wolf buddy.”

 

He turned around a gave her a warm hearted smile. “Evening, Pidge. I would say I can’t believe you’re a psychic or whatever you are, but at least you aren’t telepathic. That has to be some sort of relief.”

 

“I would say it is, but it really isn’t. Knowing what I do know, I can’t say too much or I could alter everything as much good as that might do, it could end up so much worse. My thoughts are pretty much that as long as no one I care about dies, then it’ll be fine. A reasonable way to be a psychic, I would say. Let’s call me a seer, though. It sounds less…”

 

“Fake?”

 

“Yep. Whatcha making for breakfast?” She glanced over his arm to see a couple sunny side up eggs cooking and some bacon off in another pan. “Nice generic breakfast.” Keith snorted.

 

“We don’t normally have the money for bacon, but when we do, I eat it until it’s gone. I’ll make you some too before we head to your house so you can get your uniform.”

 

“Nice.” Pidge leaned back against the counter, not caring that Keith had a pretty nice view of her, and hummed. “If we weren’t best friends, I don’t think I’d be anywhere near what I am today.” Keith glanced at her, a soft look on his face.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“For one, I’m brash. Yeah, I was pretty brash before but I’m also pretty rash and uncaring usually. If someone has something to say, they better fucking say it before I have to knock ‘em out. Maybe it’s my tendency to violence. Oh, man, this one fucker in high school had tried to touch me and when he got his hand close I’d warned him because I’m not totally cold hearted. This bitch thinks I’m bluffing though and once his fingers are about to touch me, I grab his arm, and knock him off his feet. Asshole didn’t see it coming. Of course, I told him to try to touch me again and he’ll face worse consequences. Nobody even told a teacher, it was funny.”

 

Keith snorted and laughed at the story, patting Pidge’s shoulder. “I knew teaching you that would be handy. Too bad I wasn’t there to see it.” They went quiet a moment before Keith piped back up. “Do you believe Shiro isn’t going to age anymore? That he’s an actual vampire?”

 

Pidge was quiet, before shaking her head. “He can’t be. I’ve… met one before. They were pretty old for a vampire, turned when they were 17 and, boy, were they mad about that. Sadly, in their anger after being turned, they almost accidentally killed the one who turned them. Afterwards, it had been a lost quest, figuring out what they could and couldn’t do while their turner healed up. They figured out no solid food can be eaten, ever. It’s immediately thrown back up. Have you ever seen Shiro throw any food back up?”

 

“No, but a lot of cooked food makes him nauseous.” Pidge nodded, feeling like that was reasonable.

 

“I feel like his transformation only half way worked. He obviously got the drinking blood aspect and can have super strength, but he can also eat usually, right?” Keith nodded, clearly interested in Pidge’s deduction. “Another thing that should’ve happened was the coldness of his skin. When he’s touched me, he only felt cold if it was cold around him, too. He seems to be more comfortable at colder temperatures, so perhaps a new sensitivity to heat unlike a human’s.”

 

“That sounds reasonable, and he has gotten sick at one point, but that was from not using his blankets. It didn’t take long for him to get over it either, but he was completely unaware of it.” Pidge hummed.

 

“If he can get sick, he’s still human. Not to mention, his heartbeat is slower than that vampire’s. Theirs was a basic heart rate, not slowed down, just pumping colder blood. They told me it slowed down if they didn’t get enough blood in their system to circulate. In other words, vampires are like humans turned a different variation of machine. We can live on nothing but potatoes and meat, but they can subsist on solely blood. It’s a strange thing.” Keith finished up the food at some point while they were talking and had their breakfast on plates, offering Pidge’s before they went to sit at the dining table separated from the kichen with a half wall that housed the counter where they held their bread and other such things.

 

“So Shiro is only half way vampire, and probably not the half that is immortal?”

 

“He has to be fully vampire to be immortal. The only reason they’re considered immortal is their ability to subsist on blood alone, their super strength, their super healing, and their transformative abilities. Another is their near lack of ability to push down their instincts when their starving. With that, they will almost always live.” Keith hummed again, his mouth full of bacon already. “I guess we should eat.” Keith swallowed before piping up as Pidge took a small bite of bacon.

 

“How do you know so much about vampires, but didn’t realize you were a psychic until you got to Hunk’s cafe?” Pidge thought as she chewed before a shrug played across her shoulders. “You don’t know?”

 

“Nope. I just had a natural grasp of these kinds of things and having met that vampire during the time you had stopped contacting me, I was quickly able to formulate all the logical reasons why they’re considered immortal. It wasn’t difficult really, just took a couple months. It gave me something to do while you weren’t there.”

 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to disappear. Hell, I’d meant to tell you what’d happened before I ran off to get Shiro.”

 

“You were bound to forget. Shiro always did take first priority with you.” Keith gave a weak smile. “I was immediately after until it was between me and him, then I took priority. Remember that time Shiro had taken my phone and was holding it above my head? How I’d threatened to climb him?” Keith snorted, coughing slightly.

 

“Then I tackled him and you grabbed your phone as he fell. It was hilarious. I had never so successfully surprised him.” Pidge gave a smile before digging into her own breakfast, continuing the conversation whenever she’d think of something that had happened when they were kids. Keith followed suite, and kept adding his own silly tales he remembered.

 

Before long, their breakfast was finished and Keith was upstairs getting into his uniform. Pidge sat comfortably on the couch, checking her phone for any new messages from Matt. She was surprised by the lack of messages since he had been messaging her everyday before work. Maybe he was just busy.

 

A sigh left her as she stretched out, surprised as her knuckles brushed against someone’s chest. “Pidge.” The voice was unfamiliar as she turned to find someone she’d never seen before. A wicked smile stretched over their face before they disappeared just as she screamed and got up from the couch. Her breathing immediately heavy as she started hyperventilating.

 

Keith was there before Shiro, helping her to focus on something else. With small stories of the past, she slowly relaxed, her hand over her chest as her heartbeat returned to normal. She hadn’t noticed Shiro's hand on her arm, but gave him a thankful glance before leaning against Keith’s frame.

 

Just as Shiro was about to press her for what happened, Pidge’s phone was beeping. She pulled it out to find Matt was calling her. “H-hello?”

 

_ “What the fuck just happened? I heard you scream and I didn’t think it was something to play off as my imagination. I shouldn’t have even been able to hear you. I thought you were headed to work soon?”  _ Matt’s voice was panicked and Pidge heard the sound of him packing. She knew what he was thinking to do.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. One of my friends scared the hell out of me, that’s all.” Keith and Shiro watched as she quickly stood up straight, looking around everywhere. She went behind the couch, and kept talking to Matt. A white hair sat on the ground, and she picked it up, looking over it. “I gotta go, Mattie. I’m looking forward to your visit, and we can hang out a bit so long as I don’t miss any work. Mhm, yeah, that should work. Me and my coworker were hanging out and he’s badgering me that we need to get going. I love you too, bro. Bye bye.”

 

She hung up the phone before carefully wrapping the hair around her finger. “What just happened? You said Matt was coming for a visit?” She glanced at Shiro. A sigh left her lips after she checked the time.

 

“I’d love to fill you in, Shiro.” He felt a pang go through his chest as she used his go to nickname, something like disappointment following it. “But I wasn’t kidding when I said we gotta get going. My uniform is still at my place, and my car still needs to be driven home, so I’m taking care of both of those.”

 

“You can’t tell me what happened? Why you screamed?” Shiro was clearly desperate to know. She merely gave him a soft smile.

 

“All I can say is that you should probably see if Hunk and Lance are willing to have you come over. I don’t think anyone should be alone right now.”

 

“But I’m supposed to go out hunting…” Pidge hummed before patting his shoulder.

 

“It’s your choice, Takashi. Not to mention, there’s no guarantee Hunk and Lance will let you over. If you do go hunting, come tell us?” Her voice wavered slightly before she waved at Keith, and they were heading out. “We’ll see you later, Takashi.”

  
“Bye.” The door was shut and Shiro stared at it for a moment. He quickly turned around before letting out a very aggravated sigh. “I should go hunt but with what Pidge said… I’d better head off with them too.” He looked out the front door, noticing the lack of Pidge’s car already. “Well, might as well get dressed for the occasion. Can’t believe I’m going to be following Keith to work.”


End file.
